Propuesta de Año Nuevo
by Natsuhiko Daisuke
Summary: Se acaba un año mas esta Hinata, no puede cumplir la propuesta de declararsele a Naruto, ¿podra cumplirlo este año?, fic OneShoot, dejen reviews porfavor.


Propuestas de Año Nuevo

Va caminando por las calles de Konoha una chica de pelo azulado, largo con unos ojos color plata, algo pensativa viendo, por las calles como decoran Konoha, ya que se acerca un nuevo año.

Ya con este año, son 2 años desde que Naruto kun volvió, incluso esta navidad recibí un regalo departe de el, eso me hizo muy feliz ya que para mi es muy importante—dice Hinata—

Entonces agarra un collar que trae en el cuello que tiene forma de sol.

Naruto kun, me regalo este collar aunque a decir verdad, no me importaba lo que me hubiera dado, con tan solo saber que provenía de el era suficiente—dice Hinata—

Pero lo malo, es que se esta acabando este año y cada año hago, la misma propuesta de declarármele a Naruto kun, pero nunca la puedo cumplir—dice Hinata—

Siempre pasa, algo o me arrepiento al ultimo momento, nunca puedo decirle lo que siento, también me pregunto ¿y si no me corresponde?—dice Hinata—

En ese momento escucha la voz de de alguien que le llama y voltea a ver.

Hola Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Na… naruto kun—dice Hinata sonrojándose—

Entonces ve que el rubio trae puesta una bufanda color naranja con negro que combina con su ropa.

Te estaba buscando, Hinata para agradecerte sobre la bufanda, en verdad me gusto—dice Naruto sonrojado levemente—

A… ari… arigato Naruto kun—dice Hinata jugando con sus dedos—

Veo que usas el collar que te regale, me alegra ver que te gustara—dice Naruto—

Hai, en verdad me gusta mucho—dice Hinata—

Bien nos vemos, Hinata chan que tengas un feliz año nuevo—dice Naruto—

Entonces ve como el rubio se va alejando.

Naruto kun, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo que siento—dice Hinata—

Tengo que ir a entrenar, Shino kun y Kiba kun, me esperan, también Kurenahi sensei—dice Hinata—

Entonces la Hyuuga se va al lugar de entrenamiento de su equipo, después de entrenar, Kurenahi es la primera en retirarse, dejando tan solo a sus 3 estudiantes.

Bien fue duro pero al fin acabo—dice Kiba—

Guau—dice Akamaru—

Bien este fue el ultimo entrenamiento de este año—dice Shino—

Es cierto casi se me olvidaba que se acaba el año, dime ¿Acaso hiciste el mismo propósito Hinata?—dice Kiba—

Hai—dice Hinata algo triste por que no pudo cumplirlo—

Hinata, deja eso Naruto es un baka, al no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos, tu mereces a alguien mejor—dice Kiba—

Te equivocas Kiba kun, Naruto kun no es ningún baka, el es una persona maravillosa—dice Hinata—

Por favor olvídate de el tu en verdad te mereces algo mejor que ese baka—dice kiba—

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!—dice Hinata sorprendiendo a Kiba al escuchar hablar así a Hinata—

Hinata, porque no le dices lo que sientes a Naruto antes de año Nuevo—dice Shino—

Pero ¿y si no me corresponde?—dice Hinata—

El que nunca se lo digas es lo mismo que no te correspondiera, aparte si esperas otro año puede que se vaya, a una misión y no regrese nunca le hubieras podido decir lo que sientes—dice Shino—

Tienes razón Shino kun, el que no sepa lo que siento es lo mismo que no me correspondiera—dice Hinata—

Entonces ve a buscarlo Hinata, cual sea el resultado nosotros estaremos contigo—dice Shino—

Tú siempre tienes algo que decir, pero es cierto—dice Kiba—

Guau—dice Akamaru—

Arigato, ire a decirselo a Naruto kun—dice Hinata—

Entonces ven como su compañera se va alejando a buscar, a Naruto.

Kiba se que te preocupa Hinata y que sientes algo por ella, pero ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones, ya sabes que Naruto es una persona muy especial para el—dice Shino—

Tienes razón lo importante es que ella sea feliz, bueno nos veremos otro día, vamonos Akamaru—dice kiba—

Guau—dice Akamaru—

Se va alejando Kiba junto con Akamaru.

Tan solo espero que a Hinata le vaya bien—dice Kiba—

En el área de entrenamiento 7 este Naruto se encuentra junto con Sakura, Sai y Kakashi quienes acaban de terminar de entrenar.

Bien chicos, que tengan un feliz año nuevo y abríguense bien ya que hace frió, nos vemos después—dice kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo—

Bien tengo que ayudar a mi Mama con varias cosas así que me iré—dice Sakura—

Nos veremos después Sakura chan y que tengas un feliz año Nuevo—dice Naruto—

Igualmente—dice Sakura mientras se aleja—

Me impresiona que las cosas entre tú y Sakura no hayan resultado—dice Sai—

Si a mí también, después de todo ella sigue amando a Sasuke—dice Naruto—

Pero a ti no te veo preocupado, por que no te ame, acaso ¿hay alguien mas?—dice Sai—

No para nada, no hay alguien mas—dice Naruto—

Bueno como tu digas, me voy tengo una cita con Ino chan—dice Sai—

Que te vaya bien Sai y feliz año—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto se queda solo en el lugar.

Bueno será mejor irme yo también—dice Naruto—

Entonces en el camino de regreso se tropieza con Hinata.

Perdón Hinata ¿Estas bien?—dice Naruto—

Ha… hai—dice Hinata sonrojada—

Entonces la ayuda a levantarse.

Bien es ahora o nunca—piensa Hinata—

¿Qué haces aquí?—dice Naruto—

Pue… pues hay… hay algo que quiero decirte—dice Hinata mientras juega con sus dedos—

¿Qué es?—dice Naruto—

Na… Naruto kun yo… yo… --dice Hinata—

¿Si?—dice Naruto—

Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo Shino y toma valor.

¡Yo te amo!—dice Hinata—

Entonces Naruto se queda en shock al escuchar lo que le dijo Hinata.

Hinata tu eres una buena amiga… --dice Naruto no logrando terminar la frase ya que Hinata lo interrumpe—

No te preocupes, Naruto Kun no necesitas decírmelo veo que no sientes lo mismo, que yo perdona por haberte quitado el tiempo—dice Hinata llorando—

Entonces la Hyuuga se va corriendo, llorando hacia su casa dejando a Naruto solo.

¿Porque? ¿Por qué me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella?, y luego esto no quiero perderla, pero mas allá de perder a una amiga, siento que pierdo algo mas ¿Acaso a esto se refería Sai al preguntarme si había alguien mas?, ¿Acaso Hinata chan es algo mas que una amiga para mi?—dice Naruto—

Después de pensar lo sucedido este Naruto va en la noche a buscar a Hinata.

Kuso… No me dejaran entrar tan fácilmente, entonces tendré que llegar a su ventana—dice Naruto—

Entonces Naruto salta el muro y dentro busca la ventana de Hinata la encuentra ya que escucha su llanto.

Naruto kun, no siente lo mismo que yo, pasamos muchos momentos juntos… --dice Hinata quien no logra terminar la frase ya que escucha que alguien entra por la ventana—

Tuvimos muchos momentos juntos, y a decir verdad son los que mas me han gustado—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun, pero ¿tu?—dice Hinata—

Esos momentos me han gustado mas que nada ya que los e pasado junto contigo, Hinata chan no me había dado, cuenta lo especial que eres para mi, y hoy veo la verdad veo que yo también te amo, Hinata chan—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun, pero me dijiste que nada mas era una buena amiga—dice Hinata—

Pero me acabo de dar cuenta, que en verdad te amo, quiero pasar cada momento contigo, Hinata chan eres lo mas preciado para mi, me haz apoyado, nunca te haz apartado de mi, me encantan tu ojos color plata son en verdad hermosos—dice Naruto—

Naruto kun—dice hinata sonrojada al escuchar lo que dice—

Entonces Naruto se acerca lentamente a los labios de Hinata besándola deseando que se pare el tiempo, en ese momento para nunca separarse.

Naruto kun, arigato me alegra el ver que tu me amas, estaré a tu lado siempre—dice Hinata—

Yo también, no importa la situación siempre te protegeré, te quiero mas que a mi vida—dice Naruto—

Entonces Hinata lo besa, llorando de felicidad al saber, que la persona que ama siente lo mismo que ella, y sobre todo que ya no hará el mismo propósito de cada año.

Bueno aquí esta mi segundo fic Oneshoot que e hecho, espero que les haya gustado, bueno de favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.


End file.
